Die Rumtreiber Live und in Farbe
by ayu-wen
Summary: Wie alles begann...
1. Remus Lupin

_**Vorwort**_

Keine der Personen gehört mir (leider ) sondern Joanne K. Rowling.

Ich verdiene kein Geld damit und so weiter und so fort...

Diese Fiction spielt zur Zeit der Rumtreiber/Marauders.

Ja, ich weiss, Lily und klein Schniefelus gehörten nicht dazu, dennoch sind sie für die Handlung durchaus wichtig, darum vergebt mir, dass ich je einem ein eigenes Vorstellungskapitel gewidmet habe, ihr könnt ja einfach weiterlesen löl

Falls mir noch was einfällt, lass ichs euch wissen, doch nu fang ich erst mal an

**Kapitel 1**

**Remus John Lupin**

Es war ein regnerischer Septembermorgen. Ein 5-Jähriger Junge mit hellbraunen Haaren saß auf seinem Zimmer und schaute dem Regen zu, wie er mit voller Wucht auf die Erde niederprasselte und Bäume und Blumen wässerte. Der Kleine seufzte. Heute Abend würde seine liebe Oma zu Besuch kommen. Doch wie sollte die arme alte Frau bei diesem Wetter nur ihr Haus finden?

Sie waren vor einem Jahr hierhergezogen. In eine kleine süße Hütte, die gut die Hütte aus Hänsel und Gretel hätte sein können. Mit einem Strohdach und aus Steinen gebaut, von denen man hätte schwören können, dass sie aus Lebkuchen bestünden. Der Junge ging zum Spiegel und kämmte sich die Haare. Das konnte er schon alleine, immerhin war er schon ein großer Junge. Er betrachtete sein Antlitz im Spiegel. Das eigentlich schöne junge Gesicht war mit Falten gespickt und er hatte schwarze Ränder unter den Augen. Er blickte sein Spiegelbild trotzig an. Sein Spiegelbild starrte zurück und sagte mürrisch: "Schlecht sehen wir heute aus."

Von unten aus der Küche schallte ein Ruf nach oben. Es war eine schöne Stimme, die einer Frau.

"Remus, das Essen ist fertig. Kommst du mir bitte helfen?"

Remus eilte herunter, um seiner Mutter zu helfen, den Tisch zu decken. Sein Vater, John Lupin, saß in einem Schaukelstuhl am Kamin und las die Zeitung. Als Remus eintrat, wandte er seine Augen einen Moment vom _Tagespropheten_ ab und sah in die Augen seines Sohnes.

"Remus, mein Sohn. Wie geht es dir?"

"Gut", antwortete der Kleine und lächelte seinen Vater an. Dann kam Remus' Mutter auf ihn zu und gab ihm 3 Teller, die er auf dem Tisch sorgfältig verteilte. Er ging in die Küche, wo seine Mutter mithilfe ihres Zauberstabs gerade die Pfanne, aufforderte, die Pfannkuchen selber zu backen. Remus holte einige Messer, Gabeln und Löffel für den Nachtisch aus einer Schublade und verteilte sie ebenfalls auf dem Tisch. Mrs Lupin kam nun mit dem ersten Schlag Pfannkuchen ins Wohnzimmer und gab ihrem Mann und Remus, die sich bereits am Tisch niedergelassen hatten, jeweils einen Pfannkuchen auf den Teller. Als sie wieder in der Küche verschwand, blickte John Lupin seinen Sohn ernst an.

"Als du oben warst, habe ich ein ernstes Gespräch mit meinem alten Freund Albus geführt", sagte er.

Remus zuckte leicht zusammen. "Albus... Dumbledore?", fragte er ungläubig.

"Genau der. Der gegenwärtige Schulleiter von Hogwarts."

Nun sah Remus seinen Vater mit riesigen Augen an. "Aber, Vater, warum hast du denn mit ihm geredet?... Wenn ich fragen darf", fügte er hastig hinzu, um höflicher zu klingen.

John Lupin lachte. Seine Frau kam nun mit dem Rest Pfannkuchen aus der Küche und beschwerte sich, dass die Männer noch keinen einzigen gegessen hatten.

"Nun sag es ihm schon, Schatz, damit wir essen können", sagte sie leicht genervt, doch mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln zu Remus.

"Na fein", lachte John und sah seinen Sohn lächelnd an, der auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte, "Dumbledore ist damit einverstanden, dass du in 5 Jahren nach Hogwarts kannst. Er sagt, er wird einen besonderen Baum, eine 'Peitschende Weide' pflanzen. Diese soll jeden - ausser dich - davon abhalten, durch einen Tunnel, welcher auch für dich angelegt wird, nach Hogsmeade in die Heulende Hütte zu gelangen, wo du dich einmal im Monat verwandeln kannst."

Remus traute seinen Ohren nicht. Er blieb noch einige Minuten starr und mit offenem Mund sitzen, ehe er sich fing und seinen Vater ungläubig anblickte.

"Darüber macht man keine Witze Vater."

John sah nun ernster aus. "Aber ich scherze nicht, Remus. Es ist alles so, wie ich es gesagt habe. Du wirst in 5 Jahren nach Hogwarts gehen und Magie lernen, wie alle anderen jungen Zauberer auch."

Remus' Mutter stürzte sich auf ihn und knuddelte Remus halb tot. Dieser starrte seinen Vater mit Tränen in den Augen an, ehe er hastig aufstand und ihm in die Arme fiel.


	2. Sirius Black

**Kapitel 2**

**Sirius Black**

Sirius Black, ein junger Zauberer im Alter von 10 Jahren, mit langen schwarzen Haaren und dunklen, mürrisch dreinschauenden Augen, saß mit seinen Eltern und seinem Bruder Regulus um den großen Eichentisch im Esszimmer der Blacks. Dieses Haus spiegelte wahrlich den Namen der Familie wieder, das dachte Sirius sich immer wieder, wenn er durch die dunklen Korridore mit den blutroten Läufern und den stets brennenden Fackeln an den Wänden ging. Seit die Eule mit dem Brief angekommen war, hatte keiner aus der Familie Black mehr ein Wort gesprochen. Es hatte einen riesigen Krach gegeben, als Sirius dem Rest der Familie, deren Augen mit Stolz gefüllt waren, ihn dennoch mürrisch wie immer ansahen, den Brief vorlesen musste. Bei diesem Brief hätte man sich eigentlich freuen müssen. Es war der Brief, den jeder junge Magier in seinem Alter bekam, die Einladung, zur Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu gehen. Im Hause Black jedoch löste dieser Brief die altbekannte Diskussion aus. Die Blacks waren Schwarze Magier, und sie legten viel Wert darauf, dass ihre Söhne Regulus und Sirius, der jünger war als sein Bruder, auch zu solchen würden. Sirius hätte besser nicht sagen sollen, dass er solch eine Karriere nicht in Betracht zieht. Es hatte doch schon immer deswegen zu Streit geführt und seine Mutter hatte ihn immer wieder wissen lassen, was für eine miese kleine Missgeburt er doch im Vergleich zu seinem tollen Bruder war, und dass man Sirius ertränken sollte.

Sirius stand auf und machte Anstalten, zu gehen.

"Wo willst du hin?", raunzte sein Vater ihn an.

"Nach oben zum Beispiel", antwortete Sirius trotzig.

"SPRICH NICHT IN DIESEM TON MIT MIR!"

"Gut, dann sprich du nicht in diesem Ton mit mir!"

Mr Black erhob sich. Sirius zog blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und richtete ihn auf seinen Vater. Doch seine Mutter ging dazwischen. Sie riss Sirius den Zauberstab aus der Hand und zischte: "Auf dein Zimmer, JETZT, und du bleibst da! Ohne Zauberstab!", fügte sie hinzu, als Sirius ihn sich schnappen wollte. Wütent trat er gegen den Tisch, was zur Folge hatte, dass Regullus ihm einen Fluch aufhalste, da sein Essen hinunter gefallen war. Als er sich von dem Ganzkörperklammer-Fluch erholt hatte, rannte Sirius so schnell er konnte nach oben, nicht ohne besonders darauf zu achten, sehr viel Lärm zu machen und den Hauselfen grob zur Seite zu schubsen.


	3. James Potter

**Kapitel 3**

**James Potter**

Die Nacht war soeben angebrochen, es war wie totenstill in dem kleinen Dörfchen Hatfield. Nur ein leises Rauschen störte diese Stille, das leise Geräusch, das ein fliegender Besen machte. Im Garten der Blueberry Street Nummer 143, einem äusserst offensichtlich magischen Haus, drehte der 11 Jahre junge schwarzhaarige James Potter seine Runden. Er hatte zum Geburtstag einen Rennbesen, den Sauberwisch Sechs, bekommen und übte nun jede Nacht heimlich fliegen. Seine Eltern, Magier so wie er, würden ihn wie immer nicht hören, denn ihr Schlafzimmer lag auf der anderen Seite des Hauses. Doch eben wegen dem Nervenkitzel, erwischt zu werden (was ihm sicher einige Wochen Hausarrest und Zauberverbot einbrachte), machte es James doppelt so viel Spaß. Er hatte es geschafft, einen kleinen Muggel-Tennisball so zu verhexen, dass er wahnsinnig schnell durch die Gegend flog, und versuchte nun, diesen immer und immer wieder zu fangen. Er war gut im Fliegen, sehr gut, das wusste James. Er wollte unbedingt in die Quidditch-Mannschaft kommen. Doch leider musste er sich als zukünftiger Erstklässler der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei noch ein ganzes Jahr gedulden, ehe er erst in eine der Mannschaften durfte. Denn Erstklässlern war es nicht gestattet, in den Quidditch-Mannschaften zu sein. James wollte gerne Sucher sein, der den Goldenen Schnatz jagte, was er gerade an dem Tennisball übte. Oder Jäger, dachte er sich, immerhin waren die auch wichtig, weil sie ja die Tore machten. Also werde ich auch Tore machen üben, überlegte er, während er seinen Schnatz, Marke Eigenbau, zum siebten Mal fing. Morgen würde er in dem Hogwarts-Express mit seiner scharlachroten Lock zur Schule fahren. Natürlich hatte er alle seine Schulsachen schon vor Wochen gekauft. Sein Zauberstab (Mahagoni, 11 Zoll) musste natürlich als erstes ausprobiert werden - selbst vor dem Besen. Er hatte damit schon einige Flüche geübt, die er den Schülern entgegenschleudern würde, wenn einer mal frech werden würde. Hogwarts würde wundervoll sein. Andererseits war ihm auch ein wenig mulmig zu Mute, denn er wusste nicht, was alles auf ihn zukam. Natürlich, er konnte gut zaubern, und auch gut fliegen. Aber dennoch, er hatte - und es fiel ihm schwer, sich das selbst einzugestehen - dennoch etwas Bammel, vor dem, was da kommen würde. Während er in Gedanken versunken war, hatte er kaum bemerkt, dass er noch in 5 Meter Höhe auf einem Besen saß und über den Garten der Eltern hinwegsauste. Der selbstgebaute Schnatz hatte diese Chance genutzt, und war abgehauen. James seufzte und landete gekonnt auf dem Rasen. Er schulterte seinen Besen und schlich sich (vielleicht nicht ganz darauf erpicht, allzu leise zu sein) hoch in sein Schlafzimmer. Er setzte sich aufs Bett und blickte auf die Schulsachen, die verstreut am Boden lagen.

"Ach, dafür ist morgen auch noch Zeit", dachte er laut und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Gespannt und voller Hoffnung, vor dem, was ihn morgen erwarten würde, fand er die halbe Nacht keinen Schlaf.


	4. Peter Pettigrew

**Kapitel 4**

**Peter Pettigrew**

"Peter, pass auf, wo du hinläufst! Du rennst mich ja fast um!"

Peter wirbelte herum. Er war so fasziniert von den Schaufenstern der Zaubererstrasse 'Winkelgasse' gewesen, dass er seine Mutter, eine kleine Frau, fast über den Haufen gerannt hätte. Der blonde, kleine, eher plumpe Peter entschuldigte sich zitternd und blickte begierig die ganzen anderen zukünftigen Hogwarts-Schüler an, die sich, wie er, hier Bücher und Umhänge kauften. Er begann beim Gedanken an Hogwarts zu zittern, doch ebenso wie er sich fürchtete, freute er sich auf das Kommende. Er hatte große Angst, dort keine Freunde zu finden, oder das der berühmte Sprechende Hut kein Haus für ihn finden würde. In Gedanken versunken trat er seiner Mutter erneut auf den Fuß und diese stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus.

"Peter, du gehst jetzt in einem halben Meter Abstand _vor_ mir her, vielleicht schaffst du es dann nicht mehr, mich dauernd zu treten..."

Mrs Pettigrew schubste ihren elfjährigen Sohn nach vorne, doch schon nach 5 Minuten war er stehen geblieben und diesmal war seine Mutter diejenige, die ihm auf die Füße trat.

****

Die riesige scharlachrote Dampflock stieß einen hohen und unglaublich lauten Ton aus. Rauch quoll aus dem übermannsgroßen Schornstein des _Hogwarts Express'_ und verkündete den Wartenden, dass der Zug sich bald in Bewegung setzen würde. Peter und seine Mutter kamen gerade aus dem Eingang gerannt und hasteten auf eine Waggontür zu. Der tollpatschige Peter trat seiner Mutter wie gewöhnlich auf die Füße und schmiss beinahe seinen Koffer um, so schnell zog er ihn hinter sich her. Er hastete durch die Waggontür und bugsierte seinen Koffermit Hilfe seiner Mutter, die sich den Fuß rieb, in den Zug. Zeit zum Verabschieden hatte er nicht mehr, denn der Zug rollte jetzt bereits an und seine ohnehin schon sehr kleine Mutter wurde immer winziger und verschwand gänzlich, als der Zug um eine Kurve ratterte. Peter seufzte. Dann hievte er seinen Koffer hoch und rollte ihn hinter sich her, auf der Suche nach einem freien Abteil.


	5. Im HogwartsExpress

**Kapitel 5**

**Im Hogwarts Express**

Peter kam an einem beinahe leeren Abteil vorbei. Er zögerte zunächst, beschloss jedoch, dort hineinzugehen, sonst würde er noch stehen müssen. Im Abteil saß nur ein einzelner Junge und hantierte eifrig mit seinem Zauberstab. Der Junge war in seinem Alter, mit schwarzen, unglaublich fettigen Haaren und einem Blick als hätte er Mist unter der ungewöhnlich großen und krummen Hakennase. Als Peter eintrat, warf ihm der Junge einen vernichtenden Blick zu und Peter begann zu zittern. Dieser Junge sah aus, als könne er ihn mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes in seiner Hand ausknocken. Peter wich einige Schritte zurück, wobei er jemandem auf die Füße trat.

"Ah.. Oh, nein, das macht nichts"

Ein hübsches junges Mädchen mit feuerroten langen Haaren, die in einem kunstvollen Zopf zusammengebunden waren und den schönsten grünen Augen der Welt, die Peter schon fast unnatürlich grün vorkamen. Sie lächelte ihn an und rieb sich den Fuß, auf den ihr Peter soeben getreten war. Dann sah sie den schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit einem nicht minder vernichtenden Blick an, als der, den dieser vor einer Minute an Peter gerichtet hatte.

"Lass ihn in Ruhe, hast du verstanden. Ich habe keine Lust, dass sich hier Leute schon im Zug attakieren. Du fliegst noch raus, bevor du überhaupt da bist, Severus!"

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich um zum Gehen, doch als sie Peters leises Wimmern hörte, besann sie sich zu Bleiben.

"Und damit das nicht geschieht, Severus", sagte sie mit einem Blick auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, "bleibe ich besser hier."

Sie setzte sich Severus gegenüber und schlug ein Buch auf. Peter stand immer noch in der Tür und wimmerte. Die Rothaarige lächelte ihn erneut an.

"Setz dich doch, ich glaube nicht, dass Severus die Bank verhext hat, sodass sie beisst", sagte sie liebevoll.

Peter lachte kurz laut auf, dann setzte er sich, etwas weniger zitternd, dem rothaarigen Mädchen gegenüber.

"Ich bin Lily, Lily Evans", sagte sie mit ihrer sanften Stimme.

"P-Peter P-P-Pettigrew", stammelte Peter mit einem Seitenblick auf Severus.

"Und das ist Severus Snape", plapperte Lily munter und deutete auf ihn.

"Was für ein schrecklich unpassender Name, _Schniefelus Snake _würde viel besser passen, meinst du nicht auch, James?"

Lily und Peter wirbelten herum. In der Abteiltür standen zwei große, schwarzhaarige Jungen, der eine mit kurzen durchwuschelten Haaren, braunen Augen und einer Brille und der andere mit langen unordentlichen Haaren. Beide grinsten unaufhörlich und breit Severus Snape an.

Peter grunzte. "Schniefelus", gluckste er.

Severus Snape stand auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Jungen in der Tür.

"Und.. wer seid ihr?", sagte er mit einer öligen Stimme und einem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Gestatten", sagte der langhaarige mit einer Verbeugung, "Sirius Black und James Potter." Er deutete auf den Jungen mit Brille, der unentwegt breit lächelte.

"Also, entweder ihr setzt euch oder ihr verschwindet, so'n Rumgestehe regt mich auf", meldete sich Lily zu Wort.

Erst jetzt hatten James und Sirius sie entdeckt. James konnte sein Interesse an der schönen Rothaarigen nicht sehr gut verbergen und ein leiser Pfiff entfloh seinen Lippen. Daraufhin starrte Lily ihn zornfunkelnd an, und James schaute in die schönsten grünen Augen, die er je gesehen hatte. Mit einem wütenden Blick auf James erhob sich Lily und ging mit wehendem Umhang hinaus.

"Wer... war... das", fragte James mit großen, zur Tür, durch die Lily gerade verschwunden war, Augen und setzte sich dorthin, wo sie gerade noch gesessen hatte.

"Lily Evans", quiekte Peter leise und sah dabei aus wie ein Meerschweinchen.

"Und wer bist du?" Sirius sah ihn fragend an, ehe er sich neben James niederließ.

"Peter Pettigrew", sagte er so schnell und hoch, dass es sehr seltsam klang.

Severus ließ ein lautes Schnalzen seiner Zunge hören, schnappte sich sein Hab und Gut und verließ ebenfalls das Abteil.

"Stinkstiefel Schniefelus", sagte Sirius und schlug die Abteiltür hinter sich zu, "was ist das für'n komischer Kauz?!" Er schüttelte missachtend den Kopf.

In diesem Moment wackelte eine Hexe mit einem Wägelchen voller Süßigkeiten an ihnen vorbei.

James kramte in seiner Tasche. "Hey, wer hat Lust auf Schokofrösche?"


	6. Ankunft in Hogwarts

**Kapitel 6**

**Ankunft in Hogwarts**

Endlich wurde der _Hogwarts Express _langsamer und fuhr allmählich in den Bahnhof Hogsmeade ein. James, Peter und Sirius staunten nicht schlecht, als sie hoch oben auf einem Berg ein majestätisches Schloß erblickten.

"Erstklässler hier lang!", donnerte eine Stimme und Peter erschrak, als er sah, wer so laut gerufen hatte. Die Jungs sahen hoch zu einem Halbriesen mit dunklen Augen und zotteligen Haaren, der die Erstklässler um sich scharte. Sie folgten ihm mit einem leicht unbehaglichen Gefühl im Magen. Er führte sie hoch zum Schloßsee, wo bereits etliche kleine Holzboote auf sie warteten. Der Riese, Hagrid, erklärte ihnen, dass es ein Brauch war, alle Erstklässler damit über den See zu jagen. Peter wurde noch mulmiger, doch James und Sirius schienen das aufregend zu finden und rissen sich als Erste ein Boot unter den Nagel, welches verdächtig knarzte, als die drei sich darin niederließen. Schüchtern dreinblickend bestiegen auch die anderen Neulinge die Boote. Hagrid beanspruchte eines für sich alleine. Die Fahrt über den See war nicht so spektakulär, wie Sirius und James sich das vorgestellt hatten, denn nun saßen sie in gelangweilter Pose im Boot und forderten den zitternden Peter auf, doch etwas schneller zu rudern. James blickte sich um, nach einer Möglichkeit suchend, sich zu amüsieren und Sirius deutete breit grinsend in Richtung eines Bootes voller Mädchen, unter denen auch Lily Evans saß. James schnappte sich eine Steinschleuder und einen Stein, den er aus der Umhangtasche zog und zielte auf das Boot. Die Mädchen darauf kreischten, als wäre das Ende der Welt nahe, als sie bemerkten, dass das Boot ein Loch durch den Stein bekommen hatte und zu sinken drohte. Sirius und James kugelten sich vor Lachen, als Hagrid die kreischenden Mädchen aus dem Wasser fischte und auf die übrigen Boote verteilte.

"D-Das war aber nicht nett", murmelte Peter fast unverständlich, doch Sirius und James kugelten sich immer noch vor Lachen.

"Ja", presste Sirius aus seinem Lachanfall heraus, "das ist ja grade das Schöne. Wenn es nett gewesen wäre, hätte es keinen Spaß gemacht, verstehst du."

Endlich waren sie über den See hinweg gekommen (nicht alle so trocken wie James, Sirius und Peter) und standen nun direkt vor dem riesigen Schloß. Hagrid bugsierte sie herein, wo sie auf eine Frau mit Spitzhut und grünem Umhang trafen, die sie mit einer Handbewegung aufforderte, leise zu sein.

"Ich", sagte sie in einem sehr strengen Ton, als wolle sie ihnen weissmachen, dass sie gerade etwas verbrochen hatten, "bin Professor McGonagall, die stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, Ihre Lehrerin für Verwandlung und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor."

Während sie sprach, herrschte Grabesstille. Niemand wagte es auch nur zu laut zu atmen.

"In wenigen Minuten werden Sie mir in die Große Halle folgen, wo ihre Mitschüler aus den Klassen zwei bis sieben schon Platz genommen haben, und werden den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzen, welcher Sie auf ihre Häuser verteilt. Egal, ob Sie nun nach Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff oder nach Slytherin kommen, ich hoffe, Sie bereiten ihrem Haus keine Schande. Für große Leistungen bekommen sie Punkte für ihr Haus, wenn Sie sich nicht benehmen, werden Ihnen welche abgezogen. Das Haus mit den meisten Punkten gewinnt am Ende des Schuljahres den Hauspokal."

Als sie geendet hatte brach ein Gemurmel aus. Jeder diskutierte mit seinem Nachbarn, in welches Haus er wohl kommen würde.

Professor McGonagall räusperte sich laut, woraufhin alle verstummten.

"Folgen Sie mir", wies sie die Schüler an und schritt voraus in die Große Halle.


	7. Der Sprechende Hut

**Kapitel 7**

**Der Sprechende Hut**

Die Große Halle trug ihren Namen nicht umsonst, sie hätte auch gut 'Riesige Halle' heißen können. Vier Tische, jeder bedeckt mit einer andersfarbigen Tischdecke (grün, blau, rot und gelb), standen parrallel zueinander. An ihnen saßen die übrigen Schüler und schauten die Neuen mit unverhohlenem Interesse an. Am Kopf der Halle stand ein weiterer Tisch, an dem die Lehrer saßen. Hoch über ihren Köpfen erstreckte sich die verzauberte Decke der Großen Halle, die exakt wie der Himmel draussen aussah, und von den Tausend schwebenden Kerzen in der Halle, angestrahlt wurde.

Professor McGonagall führte sie an den Tischen vorbei bis zum Lehrertisch, wo sie sich nebeneinander aufstellten. Sie verschwand kurz, und kehrte mit einem dreibeinigen Stuhl und einem alten Hut zurück, stellte Stuhl und Hut vor die Schüler und rollte ein langes Pergament aus.

"Andt, Sabrina", rief Professor McGonagall laut. Das angesprochene Mädchen, mit strohblondem langem Haar bibberte am ganzen Leib, als sie sich auf den Stuhl hockte und McGonagall ihr den Hut auf den Kopf setzte. Der Hut schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen, ehe er "Slytherin" donnerte. Erleichtert ging Sabrina Andt zu dem Tisch mit der grünen Decke und die übrigen Slytherins applaudierten ihr.

"Avery, Malcolm"

Ein dürrer Junge mit orangenen Haaren trat hervor.

"Hufflepuff"

Die Hufflepuffs applaudierten laut.

"Black, Sirius"

Sirius zitterte ein wenig, als er zum Stuhl ging und sich auf ihn niederließ. Der Hut überlegte lange, eher er rief: "Gryffindor"

Erleichtert eilte Sirius zum rotbedeckten Tisch und setzte sich lässig hin. Sein Bruger Regulus warf ihm vom Tisch der Slytherins einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

"Bry, Alan"

"Hufflepuff"

"Chasey, Lain"

"Ravenclaw"

"Evans, Lily"

Die schöne rothaarige Lily stand auf und stolperte etwas. Sie schien unheimlich nervös, dennoch ging sie höchst elegant zum Stuhl und der Hut verkündete frohlockend: "Gryffindor"

"Fone, Alise"

"Ravenclaw"

"Hunter, Helen"

"Hufflepuff"

"Keyle, Gregory"

"Slytherin"

"Lupin, Remus"

"Gryffindor"

James glaubte, dass der Hut und McGonagall noch etwa eine viertel Stunde so weitermachten, bis sie endlich bei 'P' ankamen.

"Pettigrew, Peter"

Peter stolperte über seine eigenen Füße und trampelte zum Stuhl, den er beinahe umstieß. Professor McGonagall sah ihn missbilligend an und setzte den Hut auf seine strohblonden Haare. Der Hut schien etwa 10 Minuten zu brauchen, so lange, wie noch bei keinem. Dann...

"Gryffindor"

Peter atmete erleichtert auf und gesellte sich zu Sirius.

"Potter, James"

James versuchte möglichst lässig und cool auszusehen, doch das war bei seinem Bammel - den er sich natürlich nicht eingestand - gar nicht so einfach. Zum Glück entschied sich der Hut sehr schnell für "Gryffindor"

James strahlte (natürlich nicht zu viel, um nicht wie ein Trottel auszusehen), warf Lily Evans im vorbeigehen ein cooles Lächeln zu und liess sich lässig neben Peter und Sirius fallen. Sie sahen zu, wie "Rein, Angelina" nach Ravenclaw und "Rhistle, Avery" nach Hufflepuff kamen. McGonagall war nun bei 'S' angelangt und Peter, Sirius und James wandten ihre Blicke nicht von der einen bestimmten Person mit fettigen Haaren und Hakennase ab.

"Snape, Severus" Die drei Freunde warfen ihm Blicke zu, als ob sie übten, ob sie nicht genug Magie in sich trugen, um mit ihnen zu töten, und atmeten erleichtert auf, als der Hut "Slytherin" donnerte.

"Unser Schniefelus wird also ein Schwarzer Magier, was...", sagte Sirius missmutig.

James blickte ihn an. "Also stimmt es, dass fast alle ehemaligen Slytherins sich der Dunklen Seite angeschlossen haben?"

Sirius schnaubte zustimmend.

Ein alter Mann mit langem weissen Bart und Haaren und einer Halbmondbrille, die ihn sehr freundlich wirken liess, erhob sich und die Schülerschar verstummte. Die Freunde hatten überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, in welche Häuser die übrigen Schüler gekommen waren. Der alte Mann begann zu sprechen.

"Ich bin Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Willkommen, willkommen meine Lieben. Es gibt sicherlich eine Zeit, in der man Reden halten sollte..."

Sirius und James seufzten.

"... aber dies ist sie nicht. Haut rein!" Und mit einem Lächeln setzte sich Dumbledore wieder.

Völlig verdattert starrten sich Sirius und James an. "Cooool", sagten sie beide anerkennend und starrten begierig hinunter auf ihre Teller, die sich sogleich mit Essen füllten.


	8. Gryffindors

**Kapitel 8**

**Gryffindors**

Nach dem Essen waren sie pappsatt und hundemüde. Sie schleppten sich hinter dem wichtigtuerischen Vertrauensschüler her und James und Peter hörten nur halb zu, während Sirius Racheakte gegen diesen Langweiler von Vertrauensschüler schmiedete. Er überlegte halblaut, ihm eine Stinkbombe ins Zimmer zu schmeissen, als Strafe dafür, dass er so ein tierisch eingebildeter Langweiler war. James und Peter waren zu müde und vollgefressen, um darüber zu lachen und so beschieden sie sich mit einem Lächeln. Der Vertrauensschüler führte sie über etliche Treppen hinweg (es gab einen ziemlichen Aufruhr, als eine von ihnen plötzlich die Richtung wechselte) und nach einem ewigen Hin und Her standen sie endlich vor dem Portrait einer fetten in rot gekleideten Frau.

"Oh Mann, ich kann mir den Weg doch nie und nimmer merken", jammerte Peter, als der Vertrauensschüler dem Portrait das Passwort (Gänsefleisch) nannte und sie hereinführte. Sie traten in einen unheimlich gemütlichen Raum, mit einem Kamin und vielen roten Sesseln und einigen Sofas, vor denen kleine Tische standen. Der Vertrauensschüler wies ihnen den Weg zu ihrem Schlafsaal, in dem bereits 4 Koffen standen. Sirius und James schnappten sich schnell die ihren und ließen sich auf 2 Himmelbetten am Fenster fallen. Peter hockte sich auf das Bett, welches der Tür am nähsten war und öffnete gerade den Mund, um zu fragen, wem das leere Bett gehörte, als ein ungesund wirkender junge mit braunem Haar und blutunterlaufenen Augen eintrat, sich stumm seinen Koffer schnappte und seine Sachen auf dem letzten Bett ausbreitete. Die drei starrten ihn stumm an, und Peter erstarrte in seltsamer Position. Dann wandte sich der seltsame Junge um und sah sie der Reihe nach schüchtern an.

"Ähm, hi, ich bin Remus Lupin. Und ihr?"

Die anderen schienen wie aus einer Trance erwacht. Es war James, der sich als erstes meldete.

"James Potter" Er lächelte Remus an.

"Sirius Black", sagte Sirius und reichte ihm die Hand.

"Peter Pettigrew", sagte Peter mit leicht zittriger Stimme.

Sirius hatte soeben herausgefunden, dass sich sein Bett hervorragend als Trampolin-Ersatz machte.

"Whohoo!", schrie er, unentwegt auf seinem Bett hüpfend.

Remus holte ein sehr dickes Buch heraus, lehnte sich in sein Kissen zurück und schlug es auf.

"Du willst jetzt doch wohl nicht etwa lesen", sagte James und schaute Sirius beim Springen zu.

"Warum nicht?" Remus sah ihn verdattert an.

"Weil", sagte James langsam, "wir", er hob sein Kissen, "jetzt eine Kissenschlacht machen", schloss er und warf das Kissen auf den immernoch hüpfenden Sirius. Dieser hörte auf und mit einem "Oh, das bekommst du zurück" warf er James' Kissen diesem an den Kopf. Sein eigenes traf Remus, der lächelte, und begann, Peter zu bewerfen.


	9. Flugunterricht

**Kapitel 9**

**Flugstunden**

Am nächsten Morgen war in der Großen Halle die Hölle los. Nachdem die Posteulen hereingeflattert kamen, und denen, die beim Packen etwas vergessen hatten, Päckchen zuschmissen, verteilten die Vertrauensschüler die Stundenpläne. James besprühte seinen erstmal mit Milch, als er las, was sie in der vierten Stunde hatten.

"Flugunterricht! Wir haben hier Flugunterricht?", fragte er Remus.

"Aber natürlich", sagte dieser, "Sie bereiten uns darauf vor, oder eigentlich suchen sie eher Talente für die Mannschaften, in die können wir aber erst nächstes Jahr."

James Augen leuchteten. Er war sich sicher, zumindest in einem Fach die Prüfung mit eins zu bestehen und machte sich mit einem guten Gefühl im Bauch über seine Cornflakes her.

In der ersten Stunde hatten sie Zaubertränke bei Professor Whelms, der hässlichsten Hexe, die Sirius je gesehen hatte. Peter erschrak etwas bei ihrem anblick, etwa so, als habe er gerade bemerkt, dass die Kreatur, die dort saß, tatsächlich ein menschliches Wesen war. Professor Whelms sah aus wie eine übergroße spinne, die es gelernt hatte, auf zweit Beinen zu gehen. Sie war in schwarzen Samt gehüllt und hatte unglaublich dünnes schwarzes Haar. Hinter einer riesigen Brille blitzten zwei winzige rabenähnliche Augen ihnen zu, als ob sie darauf warteten, ihre Beute zu zerhackstücken. Als alle Platz genommen hatten, ging sie zum Zutatenschrank an der anderen Seite des Klassenraumes. Im Gehen sah sie noch komischer aus, es war, als würde sie über den Boden schweben. Am Schrank angelangt setzte sie ihre Brille ab, und die Jungs konnten deutlich erkennen, dass sie ungefähr achtzig war. Sie sprach mit einer zittrigen, rauchigen Stimme.

"Tag. Ich bin Professor Whelms, für euch aber 'Ma'am', verstanden?", sagte sie sehr bissig. Die Klasse nickte. Sirius flüsterte etwas von wegen "halbtote Fledermaus" und blickte sie finster an.

"Versuchst du, mich mit deinem Blick zu töten, Black?", zischelte Professor Whelms ihn an.

"Man kanns ja mal versuchen", flüsterte Sirius achselzuckend, doch Professor Whelms' Ohren schienen nicht so sehr gealtert zu sein wie der Rest von ihr (der schon langsam zu verwesen schien) und sie brummte Sirius für diese Frechheit Nachsitzen auf.

"Wie ich eben sagte", sagte sie würdevoll, ohne auf Sirius' Blick zu achten (und er versuchte _wirklich_, sie damit zu töten), "bin ich 'Ma'am'! Wie heisse ich?"

"Ma'am", sagte die Klasse einstimmig.

"So ist es fein", sagte Professor Whelms in einem Ton, als ob sie gerade ein paar sehr dummen Tieren etwas unglaublich einfaches beigebracht hatte.

"Bücher raus, Seite einhundertdreiundvierzig, und die Anleitung befolgen!"

Sie schlugen allesamt ihre Bücher auf und lasen durch, was auf Seite einhundertdreiundvierzig stand. Nach einigen Minuten wackelten die ersten zögernd zum Zutatenschrank und nahmen sich einige Zutaten, um ihre Tränke zu brauhen. Am Ende der Stunde war Remus der einzige, der es schaffte, seinen Trank halbwegs so aussehen zu lassen, wie das Buch es beschrieb, der einzige Unterschied bestand tatsächlich darin, dass der Trank etwas dunkler war.

Endlich gongte es. Sirius packte so schnell seine Sachen zusammen und stürmte heraus, dass er beinahe eine Zeitklässlerin aus Hufflepuff umnietete. Die anderen folgten ihm und sobald sie ausser Hörweite waren, begannen Sirius und James lauthals über Professor Whelms zu lästern.

Ihre nächsten Stunden waren sehr erholsam, da James es schaffte, in Geschichte der Zauberei (welches von einem Geist unterrichtet wurde) einzuschlafen und in Zauberkunst jagte er Sirius einen Schlafzauber auf den Hals. Alles in allem, war ihr erster schultag unspektakulär verlaufen, Sirius beteuerte, dass er sich noch zu Tode langweile und James riet ihm, es sein zu lassen, damit er nicht nachher noch aussehe wie Professor Whelms. Die vier Jungs schlenderten lachend aus dem Schloss heraus, zum Quidditch-Feld, wo sie ihre erste Flugstunde hatten. Madam Hooch, eine junge blonde Hexe empfing sie in der Mitte des Feldes. Vor ihr lagen etliche Besen. Sie wies die Schüler auf, sich neben die Besen zu stellen und sie durch den Befehl "Hoch" in ihre Hand aufschnellen zu lassen. Es dauerte tatsächlich eine ganze Weile, bis alle es schafften, ihren Besen dazu zu bewegen, sich in ihre Hand hochzubewegen. Sirius und James lachten lauthals als Severus Snapes Besen hochschnellte, es sich jedoch anders überlegte und auf seinem Fuß statt in seiner ausgestreckten Hand zu landen.

Als sie alle ihre Besen in der Hand hielten, forderte Madam Hooch sie auf, die Besen zu besteigen und eine langsame Runde über den Platz zu drehen. Aber James hatte nicht einen Sommer lang hart trainiert, um hier Ründchen zu fliegen. Er setzte sich auf den Besen, stieß sich hart vom Boden ab und flog rasend schnell hoch in die Lüfte. Dann drehte er einige Loopings und flog knapp an den anderen Schülern vorbei, sodass diese erschraken. Dann schlängelte er sich im Slalom und die Torstangen, machte einen Sturzflug und flog einhändig. Einige Mädchen sahen zu ihm hoch und staunten nicht schlecht. Andere, darunter Lily Evans und Severus "Schniefelus" Snape, schauten ihn nur missbilligen und zungenschnalzend an. Madam Hooch war dieser Zirkus natürlich nicht entgangen. Wutschnauben und in ihre Pfeife blasend schoss sie auf James zu und zerrte ihn zu Boden. Und so hatte er sich ebenfalls eine Stunde Nachsitzen eingehandelt.


	10. Nachsitzen

**Kapitel 10**

**Nachsitzen**

"Unglaublich, ihr seid erst einen Tag hier und habt euch schon jeder eine Stunde nachsitzen eingehandelt..."

Sie saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Das Feuer loderte und James war gerade dabei, irgendetwas mit seinem Haar anzustellen.

"Und durchwuschel dein Haar nicht, du siehst so schon schlimm genug aus"

Remus sah ihn gereizt an, doch James gab nur ein breites Lächeln zurück und wuschelte weiter. Sirius grinste ihn von der Seite her an. Peter machte Hausaufgaben. Es war erst der erste Tag, doch sie hatten schon eine Unmenge Hausaufgaben auf.

Remus seufzte. "Wann müsst ihr noch mal nachsitzen?", fragte er mit einem Blick auf Sirius.

"Am nächsten Donnerstag, is' noch 'ne ganze Weile hin."

"Jaah, noch eineinhalb Wochen... Wir haben noch eineinhalb Wochen zu leben, Sirius", feixte James. Alle lachten, bis auf Remus.

"Donnerstag? Aber da ist Vollmond!", sagte er nachdenklich besorgt.

"Jaah", überlegte James, "hast du vielleicht Angst, dass sich die Whelms in einen Werwolf verwandelt und uns zerfleischt?"

Wieder lachten alle, ausser Remus, dem urplötzlich übel wurde. Er verabschiedete sich und ging hinauf in den Schlafsaal.

"Was'n mit dem...", fragte James und starrte ihm schuldbewusst hinterher.

Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln und James begann wieder, sein Haar zu zerstrubbeln.

Die erste Woche in Hogwarts verging wie im Fluge. Das lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass die vier Freunde täglich durch Hogwarts streiften, und immer wieder etwas neues Aufregendes oder eine Gelegenheit für einen neuen Streich fanden. James und Sirius wurden binnen einer Woche als die"Obersten Tunichtguten" der Schule bekannt und genossen es richtig, wie einige sich scherzhaft vor ihnen verbeugten, den Königen der Streiche. Als Rache fürs Nachsitzen schafften Sirius und James einen Baby-Hippogreif in Whelm's Büro (Remus fragte gar nicht erst, wo sie ihn herhatten, so sehr schauderte ihm vor der Antwort) und Madam Hooch's Teller verhexten sie so, dass alles, was darauf getan wurde, sofort schmolz. Doch mit dem raschen Vergehen der ersten Woche rückte auch der Donnerstag der zweiten Woche bedrohlich näher. Es war nicht so, dass Sirius und James Angst vor dem Kommenden hatten, sondern eher einfach keinen Bock auf Nachsitzen. Am Mittwoch waren sie beide so mies gelaunt, dass Peter und Remus fast einen halben Meter hinter ihnen hergingen und den ganzen Tag kein Wort sagten. Der Donnerstag war noch trister, zumal es regnete wie aus Kübeln. Die Jungs hatten nun allesamt schlechte Laune, wobei Peter aussah, als fürchte er nur, dass Sirius und James ihn anschreien würden und Remus dreinblickte, als müsse er gleich nachsitzen. James zog einen kleinen goldenfarbenen Ball mit Flügeln aus der Tasche und ließ ihn fliegen, ehe er ihn kurz danach fing.

Sirius blickte ihn begierig an.

"Wo hast du den denn her?"

"Geklaut", sagte James lässig und spielte weiter mit dem Schnatz. Ein paar Mädchen am Nachbartisch sahen ihn mit großen Augen an. "Als wir Flugunterricht bei Hooch hatten." Er lächelte breit und ließ den Schnatz wieder einmal los und fing ihn sofort wieder. Als er merkte, dass die Mädchen ihn ansahen, durchwuschelte er sein Haar.

"Könntest du damit aufhören, ich versuche, zu lesen", fuhr ihn Remus so mürrisch an, wie sie ihn noch nie erlebt hatten. Er vergrub sich wieder in seinen Wälzer und Sirius und James warfen sich einen viel sagenden Blick zu.

Um sechs verabschiedeten sich James und Sirius von ihren Freunden und machten sich auf zum Büro von Whelms. Auf dem Weg dorthin mühten sie sich nicht einmal, leise zu sein, als sie Whelms beschimpften.

Als sie vor ihrer Tür angekommen waren, brauchten sie nicht erst anzuklopfen, um von Professor Whelms herein"gebeten" zu werden. Sie saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, wie immer in schwarzem Samt und blickte sie mit ihren Rabenaugen unverkennbar amüsiert an. Die Jungs hatten keine Zeit, zu fragen, denn Mr Filch, der Hausmeister war soeben hinter ihnen eingetreten und gluckste vergnügt. Professor Whelms hob die Stimme.

"Sie werden den Boden des Pokalzimmwers putzen -" Sirius und James stöhnten - "auf Muggelart."

"Was?! Das können sie nicht tun!", platze es aus James heraus.

"Oh doch, mein Lieber, das kann ich", sagte sie mit einem unheimlichen grinsen und vergrub sich hinter einigen Aufsätzen, während Filch sie ins Pokalzimmer bugsierte.

Und so schrubbten sie. Eine Stunde, zwei Stunden, drei Stunden, sie hörten bald auf, zu zählen. Eins war ihnen klar, sie wollten nie wieder Nachsitzen müssen. Es war nach eins als Filch sie gehen ließ.

"Oh mann, diese verdammte -" Sirius gebrauchte ein Wort, bei dem Remus ihn zurechtgewiesen hätte. James nickte zustimmend.

"Hey Mann, hast _du _etwa Bock, ins _Bett_ zu gehen?", fragte er mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Nöh Mann"

Sie beschlossen, die Ländereien ein wenig zu erforschen. Alles schien bereits zu schlafen, im Schloss brannte kaum Licht und die Ländereien lagen unheimlich friedlich da. James blickte zum Himmel. "Hey, Vollmond. Wenn uns jemand sieht, wir sind Schlafwandler" Er zwinkerte Sirius zu. Auf einmal ertönte ein Heulen. Die beiden zuckten zusammen.

"Hey, hast du etwa Angst?" Sirius grinste.

"Du bist doch selbst zusammengezuckt. Hey, mal schaun, was das war."

Sie folgten dem Heulen, welches immer lauter war. Sie kamen der Ursache dieser Geräusche näher und näher. Was immer diese Laute von sich gab, es litt schreckliche Qualen. Sie gingen weiter bis sie einen Hügel erreichten. Wenige Meter vor ihnen stand ein riesiger Baum, eine Weide. Das Heulen schien von der Weide auszugehen. Einen Moment lang zögerten sie. Die Versuchung war zu groß. Bevor sie sich entscheiden konnten, hörten sie plötzlich, wie das Heulen lauter wurde. Das Tier oder was auch immer da heulte, näherte sich ihnen. Und das nicht langsam. Sie wollten rennen, doch keiner von beiden wollte sich das eingestehen. Und so blieben sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Ihre Blicke waren starr auf den Baum, etwa zehn Meter vor ihnen gerichtet. Dann sahen sie, was oder besser wer da so sehr heulte. Aus einem Tunnel unter einer der vielen Wurzeln der Weide kam ein Hund... Nein, das war kein Hund, sondern ein Werwolf. Der Werwolf schien schlimme Qualen zu erleiden, er ächzte, stöhne und heulte. Jemand aus dem Schloss musste ihn doch hören. Sirius sah aus, als wolle er losrennen, auf und davon, doch er besann sich, als er sah, was der Werwolf tat. Er verwandelte sich. Erst die Beine, dann ging der Schwanz zurück, dann stand er aufrecht und dann... Dann erschien der Kopf von Remus Lupin.


	11. Ein wahnsinniger Plan

**Kapitel 11**

**Ein wahnsinniger Plan**

Sirius und James blieben wie angewurzelt stehen. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Ihr Freund, ein Werwolf, das war unmöglich. Sie starrten ihn eine zeitlang wie gebannt an, als hofften sie, er würde eine Maske vom Kopf ziehen und offenbaren, nicht Remus zu sein. Doch das tat er nicht.

James stieß Sirius in die Seite. "Wir müssen im Schlafsaal sein, bevor er da ist. Wenn er merkt, dass wir es wissen -" Er brach ab.

Sirius nickte und überwand sich, ihm vorsichtig in Richtung Schloss zu folgen.

Sie waren schon fast an der Großen Halle vorbei, als ihnen Mrs Norris, die Katze des schrecklichen Hausmeisters Filch, über den Weg rannte.

"Nichts wie weg hier", flüsterte Sirius James besorgt zu und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Sie stürmten geradewegs in eine Tür schräg gegenüber und verriegelten sich dahinter.

"Und was jetzt? Wenn Filch uns erwischt, der wirft und glatt raus. Zack und weg" Sirius wedelte mit dem Arm.

"Shht", machte James und zuckte zusammen, als er Filchs Stimme hörte.

"Aah, Mrs Norris, wen hast du gehört? Ah, da ist ja der Übeltäter!" Er schritt wütend in Richtung Schlossportal. Sirius und James hatten das bedrückende Gefühl, dass er soeben Remus entdeckt hatte.

"Scheisse Mann, das ist unsere Schuld"

James _Shht_e erneut, denn nun hörten sie die Stimme Dumbledores von weit her sprechen.

"Er hat meine Erlaubnis, hier zu sein, Argus", sagte Dumbledore aussergewöhnlich ruhig.

"Das ist unsere Chance, weg hier", wisperte James.

"Aber Remus -"

"Du hast Dumbledore gehört, er muss es wissen - Er... Er beschützt ihn schon, nun komm endlich" James öffnete die Tür so leise wie möglich und sie schlängelten sich durch den Spalt hinaus. Auf Zehenspitzen gingen sie die Treppe direkt hinter der Tür hoch. Als sie wussten, dass Filch und die anderen sie nicht mehr hören könnten, rannten sie so schnell es ging hoch zum Schlafsaal und schmissen sich mit Schuhen und Klamotten ins Bett. Als die Tür Sekunden später aufging und Remus hereinschlich, taten sie so, als würden sie schon seit Stunden schlafen.

****

Am nächsten Morgen war beim Frühstück die reinste Spannungsstimmung. Sirius und James wollten Remus zu gerne sagen, dass sie es wussten und dass es ihnen nichts ausmachte, dass er ein Werwolf ist, doch sie fürchteten sich vor seiner Reaktion. Sie beschieden sich damit, einen mehr als wahnsinnigen Plan zu schmieden. Gemeinsam mit Peter - den sie eingeweiht hatten, bevor Remus aufgewacht war - hockten sie unter dem Vorsatz, lernen zu wollen, am Nachmittag in der Bibliothek. Seit einer Stunde schon wälzten sie sich durch tausendseitige Bücher über Werwölfe auf der Suche nach einem Heilmittel. Jetzt endlich war Peter auf etwas gestoßen.

"Hört zu", wisperte er und las ihnen vor, " 'Ein Heilmittel ist bisher nicht bekannt -' " Sirius und James stöhnten. "Nein, nein, hört zu, wartet doch mal" Er las weiter: " 'Aber es ist bewiesen, dass der Werfolf einzig dem Menschen gefährlich sein kann. Es ist ein Fall von einem Werwolf bekannt, der sich mit einem Braunbären angefreundet hat...' "

James strahlte förmlich. Er strahlte noch mehr, als er sah, wie Sirius ihn fragend anstarrte. "Na, hast du die McGonagall nicht gehört letzte Stunde?"

"Hör mal, Mann, ich hab in Verwandlung was Besseres zu tun als der zuzuhören", sagte Sirius verdattert.

"Jaja, schon klar, aber ich hab zur Abwechslung sogar mal aufgepasst" James hob die Brust und fuhr fort: "Meine Herren, wir werden Animagi!"

"James bist du wahnsinnig? Das ist sauschwer!" Peter zitterte bei dem Gedanken.

"Du willst, dass wir lernen, uns in Tiere zu verwandeln?... Cool, Mann!" Sirius klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. James lächelte und deutete zu Madam Pince, der Bibliothekarin.

"Da wäre nur ein Problem...", sein Lächeln erstarb. "Die Bücher über Animagi sind in der Verbotenen Abteilung und da..."

"Dürfen wir nicht ein", beendete Sirius den Satz für ihn. Die drei seufzten.

"Ich finde schon einen Weg", verkündete James lautstark. Der Gedanke an die Nacht und an das qualvolle Heulen seines Freundes ließ ein Feuer in ihm hochlodern. Er würde es schaffen, er musste es einfach schaffen.


	12. Weihnachten

**Kapitel 12**

**Weihnachten**

Die Zeit verging schneller denn je. Man sah Sirius, James und Peter tatsächlich desöfteren im Unterricht aufpassen (vor allem in Verwandlung) oder in der Bibliothek lesen. Einige von James' und Sirius' ehemaligen Bewunderern kamen immer wieder zu ihnen und fragten, wann Schabernack und Chaos weitergingen. Doch sie antworteten nur mit einem 'Wir planen derzeit den größten Coup von Allen' und sahen sehr wichtig dabei aus.

Das Weihnachtsfest rückte immer näher. Die Berge um Hogwarts hatten Schneekuppeln und die Ländereien sahen aus wie mit Puderzucker bestreut. Viele Schüler hatten ihre Schlittschuhe rausgekramt und drehten nun auf dem See ihre Kreise. James, Sirius und Peter saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und grübelten, wie sie bloß in die Verbotene Abteilung kommen sollten, als Remus hereinstapfte. Er hatte einen Reisemantel an und zog seinen Koffer hinter sich her. Er und Peter wollten über die Ferien heim fahren, doch James hatte sich entschlossen, hier zu bleiben, da Sirius nicht zu seinen Eltern zurückwollte. So blieben sie zusammen in Hogwarts. Peter eilte los. Er hatte natürlich vergessen, zu packen. Remus setzte sich auf seinen Platz.

"Was treibt ihr eigentlich immer in der Bücherei? Heckt ihr etwa was aus?"

Sie blickten sich an. Als Remus seufzte fasste sich Sirius ein Herz und plapperte los.

"Wir wissen, dass du ein Werwolf bist!"

"WAS!!!"

"Shhhhhht!!!", machte James. "Wir haben dich gesehen, als wir Nachsitzen mussten, weisst du noch?"

Sirius grinste. "Du musst ihm schon sagen, bei _welchem _Nachsitzen."

Doch Remus hatte verstanden. Er stand auf und sah sehr niedergeschlagen aus.

"Nun", sagte er traurig, "Ich werde erst am Ersten wiederkommen, es besteht keine Gefahr, dass ich euch angreife..."

"Hey, Remus, Mann, wir haben nichts gegen dich bloss deswegen", sagte Jams ernst und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir sind Freunde, klar?!"

Remus versuchte ein Lächeln. "Es macht euch nichts aus?"

"Nöh Mann", sagte Sirius, "Peter auch nicht."

Remus strahlte, dann umarmte er sie beide. "Ihr seid die Besten Freunde der Welt", sagte er und schien den Tränen nahe, ehe er ihnen Frohe Weihnachten wünschte und mit Peter im Schlepptau abrauschte.

****

Am Weihnachtsmorgen wachte Sirius schon in aller Frühe auf. Er weckte Sirius auf und deutete auf die vielen Päckchen am Bettende. "Geschenke!"

Eifrig packten sie ihre Geschenke aus. Remus hatte ihnen jeweils einen verzauberten Spiegel geschenkt. Mit diesen konnten sie sich verständigen, falls sie mal an verschiedenen Orten nachsitzen mussten. Von Peter bekamen sie ein Buch über Tiere und ihre besonderen Eigenschaften mit der Notiz, sich schonmal ein Tier auszusuchen, dessen Gestalt sie annehmen wollten. Das beste Geschenk jedoch machte ihnen James' Vater. Sirius starrte erst ungläubig auf den grauen zerfledderten alten Umhang, doch James sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Sirius, das ist ein unsichtbar machender Tarnumhang!"

Sirius blickte ihn vielsagend an. "Denkst du das, was ich denke?"


End file.
